You're My Angel
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Phil just got back to 2121, and he misses Keely. Keely really misses Phil too. PHEELY! Rated T to be safe. OneShot


**Hello Everyone! This is my first Phil Of The Future FanFic, and I hope you all enjoy! It's a one-shot. It's a Pheely fic, of course! They are destined to be together. LOL. Please review, and read the song lyrics too, because if you don't, then the fic won't make any sense. Please Review. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil Of The Future, that belongs to Disney. I also don't own the song "Angel" by Aerosmith. **

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**Angel- One-Shot **

Phil was lying in his bedroom in the year 2121. He had just gotten home from 2006, and he wasn't happy at all. Sure, he had gotten his kiss from Keely (two to be exact!) but he wanted to with her, next to her. He was still holding the salt shaker that she gave him.

**Phil's POV**

_I'm alone, in my room and without you, it feels empty. Like something isn't right. I need you Keely. Your smile, your laugh. I'm practically sobbing over here. All the crying is for you Keely. I need to get back to 2006. I can't face anything without you. We've been best friends for two years, but I feel like I've known you forever. I miss you so much, and I haven't even been "home" for three hours. _

_**I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you**_

_My parents said I'll get used to it back home in 212 but, I don't think I can. They keep making it tough. First they said I could decide whether I could stay or leave, but then at the last minute, they force me to leave. Finally we become a couple, and then Pim ruins it. Big surprise there. Not being in the same dimension as you, is like torture. Enough's enough, I need to go back home to Pickford. **  
**_

**_I want your love - Let's break the wall between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_**

**Regular POV**

Keely was sitting in her bedroom silently crying. She knew that Phil would have to go back to the future someday, but she didn't know it would be so soon. She was scared too. The giggle showed her with an engagement ring on. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone but Phil. "_Maybe Phil does come back." _ She hoped.

**Keely's POV **

_**Baby   
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right**_

_You're my angel Phil. Words cannot describe how much I miss you. I don't know what I'm gonna do, I think I love you. Even though we were going out for a couple of hours, my feelings have grown over the two years that we've been best friends. You were like my only good friend, now I'm just gonna be lonely in school: again. ****_

_**Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride**_

**Phil's POV**

_I'm having this strange feeling Keels. I don't think I can live without you. The feeling may just be love. It's scary to feel this way already, but I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you. What can I do Keels? I'm sleeping here alone, even though you should be right next to me. _

**_  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do- I'm sleeping in this bed alone_**

**Keely's POV**

_I miss you Phil. You're my angel. We've been through so much together, and now you're in a totally different century. I wish that you'd come back. You're my angel, come and save me tonight. **  
**_

**_Baby, Baby, Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_**

**Phil's POV**

_Come on Keels, I need you. **  
**_

_**Come and save me tonight**_

_Sure life in the future can be great, but there's one thing missing: Keely. She's the reason I liked 2006 so much. She's the reason I was able to survive in the 21st century. She's also the reason that I'm sobbing right now. Me Phil Diffy, sobbing? This only shows how much I miss Keely. I'm looking through tons of pictures of us together. I need her, otherwise I'm nothing. _

_**You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why**_

**Keely's POV**

_You're my angel. Can you please come back and save me? I love you._

**_Baby , Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_**

**Phil's POV**

_You're my angel Keely. I love you. **  
**_

**_You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me all right  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight_**

_Don't worry Keels, I'll save you tonight. _

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**Did you like? I hope you did. For everyone reading my High School Musical and Hannah Montana story, I'll update as soon as I can. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated those. Please review, because they really make my day. I love you all, and Good Night New York!**

**Special Thanks To: **

**Nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, KineticGirl69, SugarHi Marauders, and Gymnasticshottie. **

**You guys rock my world! Luv Ya:)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
